halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations
The United Nations (UN) is an international organization assembled on Earth and the predecessor of both the Unified Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command. By the 26th Century, the UN has been completely absorbed by the UNSC. It was created after the Second World War in 1946, replacing the original League of Nations formed after the First World War. It consisted of most of the countries of Earth, and was designed to prevent a Third World War and in the one goal: The complete unification of Earth and her nations. She lasted quite awhile, until it decided to assign the North Atlantic Treaty Organization or NATO, to be it's main military branch. By the end of the Third World War, NATO was decommissioned and all military control was placed back with the UN, who was replaced by the Unified Earth Government or UEG, it now became a military branch. However, the UN would not last forever... History Creation and Goal The original League of Nations failed to prevent World War II (139-45). Because of the widespread recognition that humankind could not afford a third world war, the United Nations was established to replace the flawed League of Nations in 1945 in order to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving international economic, social and humanitarian problems. The earliest concrete plan for a new world organization was begun under the aegis of the U.S State Department in 1939. Franklin D. Roosevelt first coined the term "United Nations" as a term to describe the allied countries. The term was first officially used on 1 January 1942, when 26 governments signed the Atlantic Charter, pledging to continue the war effort. On 25 April 1945, the Un Conference on International Organization began in San Francisco, attended by 50 governments and a number of non-governmental organizations involved in drafting the United Nations Charter. The UN officially came into existence on 24 October 1945 upon ratification of the Charter by the five then-permanent members of the Security Council---France, the Republic of China, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and United States---and by a majority of the other 46 signatories. The first meetings of the General Assembly, with 51 nations represented, and the Security Council, took place in Westminster Central Hall in London in January 1946. The organization was based at the Sperry Gyroscope Corporation's facility in Lake Success, New York, from 1946-1952, before moving to the United Nations Headquarters building in Manhattan upon its completion. Since its creation, there has been controversy and critisism of the United Nations. In the US, an early opponent of the UN was the John Birch Society, which began a "get US out of the UN" campaign in 1959, charging that the UN's aim of was to establish a "One World Government." After the Second World War, the French Committee of National Liberation was late to be recognized by the US as the government of France, and so the country was initially excluded from the conferences that aimed at creating the new organization. Charles de Gaulle criticized the UN, famously calling it ''le machin ''("the thing"), and was not convinced that a global security alliance would help maintain world peace, preferring direct defense treaties between countries. World Crisis and Third Global Conflict The World Crisis that started in 2012 only got worse as the years continued. Many would argue that the War on Terrorism was where this global crisis began, but many believe it officially started late 2012. The First Naval War started as the catalyst, and it gradually got worse with the Korean uprisings, Israeli Civil War, middle eastern bombings, Israel's invasion of Iran, etc. At some point after the resolution of the First Naval War, the UN and NATO decided that the only way to avert another war was to join forces, and NATO assumed control of the UN's armed forces. However, this was not good enough to stop the next crisis; the Chino-Japanese War. This war ended in chinese victory, but it didn't take long for North Korea to take advantage of China's weakened position, and invaded, sparking the Koreo-Chinese War. Forced to interfere, NATO and US troops were deployed in Asia with Vuk Jeremic stating, "The only way to avert a second global crisis, is a combination of NATO and the UN. The only way to get peace, is to have boots on the ground and have troops fight to uphold the peace. For peace to insue, North Korea must surrender!" The crisises grew in number. The Chinese Korean conflict, concluding in Korean defeat and demilitarization, ended in two korean uprisings, the second of which ended with the Koreans regaining military stature in Asia. Israel's fall into a state of civil war has left the Middle East unpoliced, and the neighbouring countries quickly began terrorist attacks on their neighbours. The worst of these conflicts that occured in Europe became a precursor for an envitable Third World War. Due to a devastating misunderstanding, France commenced nuclear fallout of Germany's borders, resulting in the deaths of thousands. Germany immediately retaliated with further nuclear bombing, which resulted in a 'fetch' war, in which both countries exchanged shots, with nuclear missiles. Eventually NATO stepped in and ended the conflict, but by that time a vast majority of the damage had already been inflicted. Many areas of both Germany and France had to be evacuated while the UN sent NATO to attempt a peaceful conclusion to the Australian Civil War. The UN knew war was envitable. Eventually WWIII hit, and by the conclusion of it, the world was a horrible bulk of its original self. The UN began reconstruction efforts, using new technology designed to destroy nuclear radiation. Eventually, NATO was blamed for the breakout of the conflict and dissolved, and the UN launched efforts to begin colonizing the sol system, seeing it as the only way to halt the envitable population boom. Sol Wars By the end of WWIII, it was quite clear the UN couldn't handle being a political body for a complete unified national body. From this, the Unified Earth Government (UEG) was formed, with the UN moving and being converted into a military body. With the UN as its vanguard, the UEG quickly spread humanity across the sol system, but eventually supply line shortage became an excuse for interplanetary war. The Koslovics and Frieden, two extremist movements, declared war on the UN and UEG. Seeing the UN wasn't powerful enough to repel rebel attacks, the UEG secretly began the construction of a third party: the United Nations Space Command. Deploying the first UNSC marines, the UEG watched as the UNSC achieved what the UN itself could not. By the end of the war, the UN was fully dissolved and absorbed by the UNSC, including the security council and general assembly. Organization *The Trusteeship Council (suspended operations in 1994, upon the independence of Palau, the last remaining UN trustee territory. Reestablished at the conclusion of WWIII). *General Assembly *Security Council *Economical and Social Council *Secretariat *International Court of Justice *United Nations Headquarters *UN Army *UN Army Infantry *UN Army Military Police *UN Army Logistics *UN Navy (Sea based) *UN Navy (Colonial based) *Department of Commerical Shipping Military The UN military had minor activity prior to the First Naval War and regained it, gaining major military influence after WWIII. It is tasked with the defense of the United Countries of Earth and UEG's colonies. The Security Council handles the response and retaliation of its military, and also directs which theatres of war are opened, where generals and their armies are assigned and how they fight. They are headed by UN High Command, which dictates its military assembly. UN Army technology is basic initially, but slowly gains weight during the Interplanetary War. Apart from a small division of minor marine forces and army infantry forces and armoured divisions, the UN army is extremely small. Aside from lacking military might and influence, the UN Army doesn't have enough leverage to make a systematic difference, where as on Earth, it had the ability to win whole wars. The UN Navy was furthermore weakened by the fact that they didn't have any liscened or constructed shipyards, and were forced to build them in the ocean, making their Navy limited in capability, as they are mostly basic corvette to frigate class vessels, not any destroyers, cruisers, battleships or dreadnoughts, like the UNSC had in their arsenal, which made their response to the communist threat pathetic. The UN navy also seems to hold somesort of seaborne navy as well as a spacial navy, which seems to hold a large carrier fleet, pickets of destroyers and small enforcement vessels. UN Laws ''Main Article: ''UN Laws Trivia